


tear in my heart

by lavenderbluud



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys In Love, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Pet Names, Richie has braces bc i said so, Sharing Clothes, Shyness, Soft Richie Tozier, Taco Bell, john mulaney - Freeform, minor hurt/comfort, pure fluff, study dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbluud/pseuds/lavenderbluud
Summary: Bill Denbrough was fucked. Completely, totally, 100% screwed. Why you may ask? Well because Bill just realized he was crushing hard on his best friend, Richie Tozier.[it's a good thing Richie was crushing on Bill too]im bad at summaries but basically: soft bichie, study dates, sharing clothes, fluff fluff fluff
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first bichie fic but holy fuck i love this ship sm, i actually rlly liked how this came out please let me know what u think :)

Bill Denbrough was fucked. Completely, totally, 100% screwed. Why you may ask? Well because Bill just realized he was crushing hard on his best friend, Richie Tozier. 

Richie hadn't had a great night, that was clear. Bill could easily tell the second Richie had arrived at school, he had known Richie long enough to know all the signs. Richie was wearing some ripped jeans with an oversized t-shirt tucked in (most likely one of Stan’s) and no jacket, despite the cold weather, making Bill frown. He hadn’t slept well, that was made clear by the dark rings under his eyes, his hair was wild and his glasses sat easily on his nose. He looked exhausted but still managed a bright grin when he joined his friends in front of the school.

“Morning, bitches!” Richie cheered, hands fisted around his backpack straps as he bounced over to say hi.

“Morning, Richie!” The group cheered back, Eddie soon launched into a lecture about Richie not wearing a jacket, making the curly-haired boy laugh and pinch Eddie’s cheek, exclaiming how cute he was when he was worried.

“Here, Ruh-Rich, wear t-this.” Bill tugged a large, faded grey hoodie out of his bag and handed it to the shorter boy. Bill was already wearing a jacket but his mother insisted on having a hoodie just in case. 

“Thanks, Big Bill.” Richie said with a soft smile, setting his bag down and slipping the sweatshirt on. Stanley laughed at how Richie seemed to drown in it, the sleeves hanging well past his knuckles and making him appear about a foot shorter. Bill’s heart began to beat faster and his face flushed at how adorable his friend looked wearing his clothes.

His friend. Bill reminded himself. Richie was his friend and nothing more. 

The day dragged on for Richie, he was sleepy and hungry and his head was pounding. Thankfully, Beverly had given him some Tylenol (she normally carried some for cramps) and Stan had gotten him some water but he was still tired. He kept falling asleep in language arts and Ben had to wake him up every time the teacher came around. Richie couldn’t wait to head home and take a nap but cursed when he realized he’d promised to go over to Bill’s for a study session. He’d feel bad if he canceled so he decided to tough it out. 

Bad choice, Richie reflected during his 9th-period cooking class as the girls in his class began screaming at each other again. He sighed and set his head in his arms, his forehead sat on the cool wood of the table, making him feel a little more grounded. 

“Mr. Tozier? You still with us?” Ms. Sal cleared her throat, Richie snapped his head up and hummed in affirmative before rubbing a hand over his eyes and sitting up straighter. 

'I really should’ve stayed home'. Richie shoved his glasses back on his face as the bell screamed and kids began shuffling out. 

"Chee, y-you ready?" Bill tapped Richie gently on the shoulder, his face turning a little red when he saw that Richie was still wearing his sweatshirt. Richie looked up at him with a sleepy smile that showed off his braces and Bill's heart skipped a beat in his chest, Bill returned the smile happily.

'Never mind, totally worth it'. Richie thought when he saw Bill smiling down at him.

"Let's get this show on the road, Billiam." Richie hopped up and slung his bag over his shoulder, Bill wrapped an arm around Richie’s shoulders and led them down the hall, out the door, into the parking lot where Bill had parked his old truck. 

“You huh-hungry?” Bill asked as he tossed his backpack in the backseat. He held the door for Richie as he climbed into the passenger seat and took his bag from him. 

“I'm only hungry if you're buying, B." Richie smiled and buckled himself in, Bill laughed, the sound making Richie feel all warm and stupid. 

"D-Duh, how does T-Taco Bell, s-sound?" Bill suggested, pulling out of the parking lot while Richie fiddled with the radio.

“Taco Baco sounds delightful!” Richie said with a funny voice, making Bill smile. Richie’s impressions and voices had gotten a lot better over the past year, so have his jokes, Bill never got tired of listening to Richie. 

After a short stop at the Taco Bell near Eddie’s house (and a Snapchat of Eddie’s home to creep him out), Bill parked his car in his driveway and climbed out, grabbing the backpacks while Richie carried the food.

“Guh-Georgie is at a f-friend’s so it’s j-j-just us.” Bill explained as he jammed his key into the lock on his front door and pushed it open. 

“That’s the way uh huh uh huh I like it.” Richie sang as he danced his way to the kitchen, setting their food on the counter and humming. His voice was surprisingly on key and Bill couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face at the sight of Richie. 

Two hours, three study guides, and one essay later, Richie was laying in bed, still clad in Bill's hoodie, while Bill cleaned off his desk. John Mulaney’s comedy special was playing on Bill’s TV, the volume low and captions on. 

“Y’know, I always wanted to be a comedian.” Richie mumbled sleepily into the pillow his head was smushed into. Bill closed his desk drawer and looked at Richie fondly, Richie’s glasses sat on the bedside stand and his shoes were kicked off somewhere near the door, his eyes were half-closed and his dark curls surrounded his freckled face like a halo.

“I t-th-think you’d be a g-great comedian, Rich.” Bill told him honestly, Richie’s head snapped up in surprise.

“Really?” Richie smiles and Bill still can’t get over how /cute he looks with braces holy shit/. 

“You’re the f-f-fuh-funniest person I know.” Bill confirmed, taking the spot next to Richie on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard while Richie smiled up at him. 

“Thanks, Big Bill, I really try.” Richie’s words were soft, his hands twisting in the sleeves of the hoodie as his face warmed from the compliment. "Oh shit, sorry, do you want your hoodie back?" Richie sat up a little, now almost level with Bill, with wide eyes and an embarrassed flush over his nose and cheeks.

"Kuh-keep it, you look w-w-way better in it." Bill waved his hand, his heart thudding a little harder as he thought about Richie wearing his hoodie to school more than once. 

"Awww! Billiam, you're gonna make me blush!" Richie swooned, pressing his hands to his chest and falling back dramatically with his eyes closed. Bill looked down at him, suddenly glad Richie wasn't wearing his glasses so he couldn't see how red Bill's face had gotten.

"S-sh-shut it, Trashmouth." Bill rolled his eyes, Richie cracked one eye open and grinned sleepily up at Bill, Bill smiled back.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, both laughing every now and then at the TV. Eventually, Richie fell completely silent and Bill looked to see that the boy was now asleep, curled up near Bill's leg on the bed. Bill gulped and felt his heart melt at the sight next to him.

Richie was laying on his side, his legs curled up a little, curls falling softly and framing his face. Richie's hands, mostly covered by the sleeves of the hoodie, were bunched up near his face, one of his thumbs rested on his lower lip and his breathing was soft. 

'Fuck, he's the cutest person on the planet.' Bill thought as Richie snuffled and shifted a little, curling closer to Bill. Without thinking, Bill brushed Richie's hair off his cheek and pressed a soft, almost feather-like kiss there. He regretted it immediately, as Richie's eyes blinked open and his hand reached up to his face.

"Billy?" Richie's voice was heavy and soft from sleep and his eyes were unfocused. 

"O-o-o-o-oh my god, R-R-Ruh-Richie. I'm s-s-so s-s-so-sorry, I-I-I-fuck." Bill ran a hand through his hair, almost tugging at it before Richie reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back and holding Bill's hand.

"You missed." Richie said quietly, almost shyly. Bill's brain was slow to catch up.

"Wuh-what?" He asked dumbly, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest at this point.

"The kiss, you're supposed to kiss my mouth, Billy." Richie giggled at Bill's surprised, embarrassed expression. Richie brought Bill's hand up to cup his face again and scooted forward a little, their noses almost touching. Richie's arms wound around Bill's shoulders, his hands connected on the back of Bill's neck. Bill brought his other hand up to tangle in Richie's curls, making the shorter boy sigh and lean into the touch. Bill leaned forward and closed the gap between them, his lips meeting Richie's surprisingly soft ones, they fit together like puzzle pieces and Bill swore fireworks exploded. 

"I really like you, Richie." Bill breathed out once they pulled apart, stutter gone just for a moment. Richie's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help the smile that took over his face.

"That's fucking awesome, cuz I really like you, Big Bill." Richie laughed, making Bill beam at him, kissing Richie's nose and his forehead softly. 

"Richie T-Tozier, will y-you be my boyfriend?" Both of Bill's hands were cradling Richie's face, his pretty, dumb, freckled face lovingly. 

"Bill Denbrough, it'd be honored to be your man." Richie replied brightly, Bill chuckled and Richie leaned forward to rub their noses together. Bill wrapped his arm around Richie's waist and pulled him into his lap, Richie made a happy sound and tucked his head between Bill's neck and shoulder.

"Stop b-being so cute, y-you're gonna m-m-make my heart explode." Bill rubbed Richie's back and kissed his hair, feeling happier in this moment than he ever has before.

"Not the only thing I can make explode." Richie mumbled into Bill's shirt, Bill laughed easily and rested his chin on top of Richie's head.

"H-h-hush, baby." Bill grinned when Richie held Bill tighter in response to his words. "You l-like that? Me c-calling you baby?" Richie nodded into Bill's shoulder shyly and Bill cooed. Bill leaned back and grabbed Richie's chin gently, kissing him happily. "You're s-so pretty, baby boy." He whispered, loving the way Richie's blush deepened. 

"I would say the same to you but I gotta be honest, I can't see shit right now." Richie laughed, his face the happiest Bill had ever seen him, Bill laughed along with him, only stopping when Richie kissed his cheek. "I'm so fucking happy right now." Richie whispered, his finger tracing Bill's jawline carefully. 

"Y-y-you still suh-sleepy, sweetheart?" Bill asked, bushing Richie's curls off his forehead and shifting so Richie sat more comfortably on his lap. Richie nodded slowly, sighing when Bill kissed his forehead. Bill gently guided Richie to lay down with him, Richie's head on Bill's chest and Bill's arms wrapped around his thin frame, legs tangled together.

"Thank you, Billy, you're the fucking best." Richie mumbled, Bill grinned and pulled Richie closer, his hands slipping under the sweatshirt to rub Richie's back. 

"Anything f-for you." Bill whispered back, his cheek pressed against a pillow of soft curls. They both fell into an easy sleep, John Mulaney continued joking as Richie snored into Bill's chest. 

They were gonna be okay, they loved each other, that's what mattered.


End file.
